


What He Does For Me

by MysticallyGallavich



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Co-workers, Gallavich, Ian stands up for his man, M/M, Mickey takes care of his man, People are Assholes, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:53:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9863747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticallyGallavich/pseuds/MysticallyGallavich
Summary: hat if someone says Mickey does nothing? Like he's lazy and broke and a bad boyfriend to Ian Mickey responds by telling them about his day, get ian to take meds, get the kid up, make breakfast, wash kid, get Ian to work, drop the kid off, go to work himself, work hard labor, pick up kid, make dinner, wash kid again, put kid to sleep and that's just a good day. While Ian just goes to work and comes home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I said I'd be writing for my vacation, well it only took three days for me to get one prompt out. I'm slacking. I literally went through like 10 prompts trying to write while I was on skype with my girlfriend, and finally i got something. It's not the best, but I hope you like it anyway. 
> 
> Much Love

What if someone says Mickey does nothing? Like he's lazy and broke and a bad boyfriend to Ian Mickey responds by telling them about his day, get Ian to take meds, get the kid up, make breakfast, wash kid, get Ian to work, drop the kid off, go to work himself, work hard labor, pick up kid, make dinner, wash kid again, put kid to sleep and that's just a good day. While Ian just goes to work and comes home.

 

 

Mickey knew what they said. Everyone. Ian’s family, Ian’s friends, Ian’s co-workers.  And here they were again, they were at a party, Ian was off doing something. The Gallaghers were there, friends, co-workers, and Mickey was standing a distance away from them but they were purposefully loud enough  for him to hear them but low enough that Ian who was over in the corner getting them beers, couldn’t.  Mickey rolled his eyes and ignored them.   Even though the words that stuck out filtered through his ears. “Lazy, Broke, Piece of shit, does nothing,  No job, convict.” He just loved that this is what his life had amounted to. That this is what is all circled around to. From a father, who dished out insults calling him worthless, to the assholes in prison when he was there, every teacher or adult in his life growing up and now, the people that mattered most to the only person who never looked at him like he was less than.

 

He honestly couldn’t give a shit what they thought of him, but he knew that Ian cared about their opinions and that worried him, what if those opinions Ian thought of too. What if Ian realized he deserved better.

 

\--

 

“Dude.” Ian hears his brother say.

“Whats up?” Ian asks grabbing his drinks.

“You know I’m not exactly Milkovich’s biggest fan right…”He starts and Ian looks up annoyed.

“Not this shit again…” He says and lip shakes his head.

“Nah, I got nothing to say except, You might need to handle your group of douchebags over there. Because they are talking mad shit, and Your boyfriend looks like its taking everything in him not to slice their throats in true Milkovich fashion…and honestly, Id totally help them.  Even Fi said something about it.”   Ian takes notice to that comment because if anyone had a huge problem with Mickey in his family it was the one and only hypocrite Fiona Gallagher, so if she said something, the comments had to be pretty bad. 

When he started walking he circled around so they wouldn’t see him and stood behind Mickey, and that’s when he heard the words. The cruel and Bullshit words and he didn’t have to see Mickey’s face to know it was bothering him. So he took his arms and wrapped them around his boyfriend and kissed his neck and whispered where nobody could hear them.

“None of is true Mickey, I love you more than I ever have. You save me every day.” He whispers and while Mickey is tense still, he loosens up a little for Ian.

“And if the assholes are right?” He asks.

“They aren’t” and Ian is mad because that look he can see the way Mickey’s face contorts in wonder.  “That’s it” He says and Mickey grabs his arm.

“Don’t Ian. Leave it.” He says.  Ian doesn’t listen as he makes his way over to his co-workers, his friends, and he notices his family members have backed up from the group. He didn’t notice it before but Fiona is actually standing against the house shaking her head.  Lip is drinking with mandy and Carl and Debbie and Liam are obviously close enough to hear but don’t look impressed. He decides to give his family some credit on that because even though they aren’t Mickey’s biggest fans, they are still not participating in this bullshit of a show.

 

Once he’s spotted everyone quiets down.  “Oh don’t stop on my account,” Ian says crossing his arms. “By all means continue talking shit on my life like you actually know what you’re talking about.” He says sternly.

“Ian…” Margine starts saying.

 

“Nope. You’ve done your talking now, listen to mine. Because none of you see anything but what you want to see.  You see what?  A man who has no job and no prospects that sits at home.” He starts and Mickey looks away.   “That isn’t  anything like what I see.  Are any of you concerned with what I see?  What I see when I look at the man that I have loved since I was 15 years old huh?”

 

“I see the man who was brought up in one of the worst situations that could ever be known, who overcame his shit, who protected his family and his child and me no matter the cost.  That cost got him thrown in prison. Ok so he is a convict but he is also the man that stayed beside me when I was manic and cheating on him, he was also the man that sat next to my bed when I couldn’t get out of it for weeks at a time.”  He starts and takes a breath.

 

“Do you know what that man does on a daily basis.  He wakes up before it should even be humanly allowed, and wakes me up to take my meds, and feed me, and make sure I haven’t had a bad adjustment or that I'm not manic or depressed or whatever else.  He then takes a shower and goes to wake his son up and get him bathed and to school on time, then he comes back,  Cooks breakfast cleans the apartment up, and this is all before my alarm even goes off in the morning.  Then he drives me to work, after making my lunch, and then he goes out and works as well.”  They are al staring at him in awe by now.

 

“That’s right he does have a job, assholes, he works his ass off then he comes home to me and his son, and he cooks dinner most nights while I play with his son, and he does the financials, and figures out our bills.  That man does every fucking thing in my life to keep me sane and grounded.  So before you lay your judgment on the man I love, how about you take a fucking step back and check yourself.”  He says and walks back to Mickey and grabs his hand.

 

“Come on,” he says.

 

“Where we going red?” Mickey asks.

 

“I’m taking my Convict boyfriend home to screw his brains out.” He calls over his shoulder and Mickey shrugs and walks with his boyfriend.  Now that’s an idea he could get behind…or rather, in front of.

**Author's Note:**

> as always MysticallyGallavich @Tumblr. The prompts are still on, but im catching up on these and my multi's before i decide what to do next. 
> 
> So sorry these have taken so long guys.


End file.
